Born an Angel, Die a Devil
by BlackStorm
Summary: Robin's death has struck Starfire in an unusual way. Dedicated to Flying Star because the idea for this story came from her story "Drifting". Please R&R if you read it. [CHAPTER 5 IS UP!][COMPLETED!]
1. First Reaction

A/N: I got the idea for this story from Flying Star's "Drifting" (I suggest  
you read it, it's very good). And because of that, I dedicate this to  
Flying Star.  
Chapter 1: First Reaction  
It's his entire fault,  
That Slade guy.  
That's the whole reason,  
I want him to die.  
  
He killed my friend,  
My partner, my love.  
With a single push,  
From his bloodstained glove.  
  
I gave it some thought,  
A minutes worth, though.  
He is now my target,  
No longer a foe.  
  
Revenge for him,  
Is now my cause.  
My rage emerges  
As it's frozen cage thaws.  
  
The thought of revenge,  
Was my first reaction.  
Now I will take,  
My very first action. 


	2. What they Said

A/N: I couldn't think of what to do next, but now I do! Here you go.  
  
**Eludication** - Thanks and I will.  
  
**Flying Star** - No problem. I just thought that I owed you one because I got the idea for this from "Drifting". Also, here's the continuation.  
  
Chapter 2: What they Said  
  
After what happened,  
I went to the tower.  
I went to my room,  
And then took a shower.  
  
As furious as I was,  
I came out.  
I told my friends,  
Making myself not shout.  
  
They were stupified,  
Then they just stopped.  
We all went to bed.  
Then their thoughts just popped.  
  
In the morning,  
They tried to hold back.  
What they wanted to say,  
But patience was what they would lack.  
  
They yelled at me,  
They tried to convince me.  
That death was not right,  
But I could not see.  
  
I thought and I thought,  
As I hurt my head.  
I will not say more,  
Of what they said. 


	3. My Search

**Flying** **Star **– I will/am keeping it up and you'll see if she does.  
  
**Starfire8905** – It's ok if you didn't review. You'll see if she killed him or not.  
  
Chapter 3: My Search  
  
My search for him Was a very long one. I worked from day to night to day, From the sun to the moon to the sun.  
  
I went to every villain That once worked for him. I went to the Hive, but they told me, To go to some guy named Tim.  
  
They said he knows everything, From hero to foe. And they said he never searched, High or low.  
  
So I saw him, In an old dusty mansion. That could use a slight, Extra expansion.  
  
I asked for Slade, His reply came fast. He was somewhere where, He would use something to cast.  
  
His riddle puzzled me, I didn't know what to do. So around and around the city. I flew and I flew.  
  
Then I saw a figure, By the lake. Holding a fish, For goodness sake.  
  
He was casting a fishing rod, For some dinner to eat. But he wore a mask, With metal from his head to his feet. 


	4. Our Battle

**Flying** **Star** – Starfire may or may not kill him, but you'll have to read to  
find out.  
  
Chapter 4: Our Battle  
  
I found him,  
That killer Slade.  
If I can beat him,  
I'll almost have in made.  
  
I flew up behind him,  
And surprised him with a strike.  
My attack, his attack,  
And the like.  
  
My Starbolts were amazing,  
Better than before.  
I only wish,  
That time's what I had more.  
  
I don't know what came over me,  
When I cornered him.  
He was frightened,  
And I thought of tearing him, limb from limb.  
  
He was dead,  
It's what I did.  
But I didn't seem full.  
Like if he was just a kid. 


	5. Incomplete

**Flying** **Star** – There's more, that wasn't the end. If you're sending it , you have the right address. If you're sending it , you have the wrong address.  
Chapter 5: Incomplete  
I'm incomplete,  
Even after what I did.  
I'm a jar,  
Without a fully closed lid.  
Slade's gone,  
He's dead.  
There's one man missing,  
Who's garbed in yellow, green, and red.  
Robin,  
Where are you.  
Is it up to Heaven,  
Where you flew.  
There's noting I can do,  
Nothing to say.  
It looks like things,  
Just aren't going my way.  
When I went back home,  
If I can call it that.  
I went to the couch,  
I just sat and sat.  
They came to me,  
Asked me so many things.  
Oh how annoying,  
The frustration it brings.  
I told them what happened,  
Or what went down.  
They were shocked to silence,  
They couldn't smile, they couldn't frown.  
The death of Robin,  
Is why I'm incomplete.  
I jumped off the tower and died,  
Now I'm complete. 


End file.
